Last Christmas
by darisu-chan
Summary: Tamaki got heart broken last christmas because of Haruhi, now he has finally found someone special. TamakixOC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song. I just own my OC characters and the plot.

**Author's note: **Just wanted to say: Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy it!

Last Christmas

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Tamaki was remembering the horrible Christmas he had last year. He had finally managed to tell Haruhi he was in love with her and if she would be his girlfriend, instead of answering she kissed him. But the next day, Tamaki saw her kissing some strange guy; he was heartbroken and was never the same.

He was invited to the Hitachiin Christmas party. He arrived and was first greeted by the now grown-up Mitsukuni, Honey, Haninozka.

- Tama-chan! It's been a while since I last saw you! – The senior told Tamaki, who smiled in reply.

- Yeah. You grew a lot, Honey-sempai! – The blonde told Honey.

- Yeah I know. Nevertheless I'm still cute! – Honey said, eating cake.

- I don't doubt that. Where's Mori-sempai? –

- Ah, Takashi is fetching me cake! –

- That doesn't surprise me. –

He accepted a glass of wine and was watching people dancing and talking like they had nothing to worry about. Tamaki sighed; he didn't need to repeat last year's thing.

- Tamaki-sempai, is that you? – A female voice asked him. He turned around to find Haruhi.

- Hello, Haruhi. – He said, trying to sound casual.

- You look different sempai. – Haruhi told him.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

- Well, people change. Hehe. – He tried to sound normal, but she was getting in his nerves.

- That's true, sempai. Well I better get going, Kyoichi is waiting for me. – Haruhi said, before leaving.

_Kyoichi? Was he the guy she kissed last Christmas? _He asked himself, and then he looked towards Haruhi and put a sad smile in his gorgeous face.

_Happy Christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again  
_

- Oh, Tono, there you are! – Hikaru said, greeting him.

- Oh, hi Hikaru, where's Kaoru? – Tamaki asked, looking for the younger twin.

- Probably in the closet with Hatsumi-chan. – Hikaru said, chuckling.

- So he's going serious with her? – Tamaki asked.

- Yeah. Maybe they give us the surprise of them being engaged! – Hikaru smiled.

- Well, maybe you and Katsumi-chan are next! – The blonde told the older twin, who blushed in reply.

- Not that soon as Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. – Hikaru told his superior.

- Yeah. – Tamaki looked lost in his thoughts.

- So, sempai, have you find someone? – Hikaru had to ask.

- Not really… - The blonde said, with pain in his eyes.

- Tono! – Kaoru said to his "King".

- Kaoru! – Tamaki told him.

- Good to see you! Where's Kyouya-sempai? – Kaoru had to ask, after last year's incident they went to parties together.

- He's with Chihiro-chan… I guess they're doing bad things 'cause they're late. – Tamaki told him.

- I think everybody's busy with their girlfriends. – Hikaru said without thinking.

Tamaki remained with his friends and girlfriends. Mori was already married to his childhood friend, Eiko. Honey was about to get married to his girlfriend from 3 years ago. Kyouya was engaged to his girlfriend Chihiro. The twins were in love with twin sisters and Haruhi was with that guy; he was the only one alone.

He was with them, because he didn't want to run over Haruhi and watch her all lovey-dovey with her boyfriend.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me?, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
_

Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to a brunette girl with a red dress.

- Isn't that Su-chan? – Honey asked.

- Yes, it's Su-chan! – Manami, Honey's fiancée, said.

- We're glad she came! – Hikaru and Kaoru said.

I- t was hard for her last year. – Chihiro commented.

- Why? – Tamaki blurted out. He never noticed the gossip around him.

- Well, her sweetheart broke with her last Christmas Eve, and that day he went with another woman. – Kyouya said.

- That's terrible! – Tamaki expressed his feelings. The twins and Kyouya smirked.

- Tamaki-sempai, you should go and greet Suki-chan. – Katsumi, Hikaru's girlfriend, said, reading her boyfriend's mind.

- Really? – Tamaki asked.

- Of course! You'll make her happy! – Hatsumi, Kaoru's girlfriend, told him.

- As a Host, is my duty to make lonely ladies happy! – Tamaki said, and went over Suki.

She looked sad; he understood that feeling after all he had been through. It was worst for her, because the guy actually cheated on her. He didn't understand why a guy would leave Suki, since she was beautiful, smart, playful, and romantic, etc. She was a little bit like him; ok she was a lot like him.

- Hello, Suki-san. – He sounded casual.

- Oh, Hi Tamaki-sempai! – Suki sounded cheerful.

- So, how have you been? -

- I've been better… And you? – Suki actually knew what happened last year, but didn't dare to ask him about it.

- I too have been better. – He said, with a little bit of sorrow.

- I'm sure you're gonna be fine. – Suki said, and then she realized what she had meant with that.

- You know about what happened between Haruhi and me? – Tamaki had to ask.

- Yeah. – She said embarrassed of herself.

- Well, everybody knows now. – He said.

- Etto… Tono! – Kaoru said, making them turned around.

- What? –

- You two kind of are… - Hikaru continued.

- What? – Now, both Tamaki and Suki asked.

- Under the mistletoe! – The twins said grinning.

- Nani?! – Both were blushing like mad and blushed even harder, when they looked up to the mistletoe.

- Tama-chan, you have to kiss Su-chan! – Honey said happily.

- But… - Tamaki stuttered.

- You have to, is the tradition! – Kyouya told him.

All the guests began to cheer them up to kiss. All the noise caught Haruhi's attention to the direction where everybody was looking.

- I think we can't get out of this, can we? – Tamaki asked.

- I don't think so. – Suki answered.

- Then, allow me to do this. – Tamaki said.

Tamaki put his hand on Suki's shoulders and then leaned in to kiss her. At first it was a soft kiss, but turned into a passionate one. Tamaki's hand went to Suki's hips, and her hands went to his neck. After they broke apart, they caught a glimpse of Haruhi and Kyoichi with wide eyes, watching them intently.

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again  
_

- Would you mind if I stay the rest of the night with you? – Tamaki asked her.

- Of course not, sempai. – Suki said, and they stayed together the whole night.


End file.
